Claire Holt
Claire Rhiannon known professionally as Claire Holt (born 11 June 1988) is an Australian actress, best known for her role on the television show The Vampire Diaries as the Original Vampire Rebekah Mikaelson, H2O: Just Add Water portraying the role of Emma Gilbert. She plays Samara Cook on Pretty Little Liars. Acting Career In 2006, Holt played the role of Emma Gilbert in H2O: Just Add Water. The show earned a Logie Award and Nickelodeon Australia Kids' Choice Award. While the series was renewed for a third series, Holt left the show after signing on for the sequel to the 2007 film The Messengers, titled Messengers 2: The Scarecrow. Filming took place in Sofia throughout 2008. Starring alongside Norman Reedus and Heather Stephens, the film was released 21 July 2009 straight-to-DVD. In addition to television and film roles, Holt has appeared in advertisements for Dreamworld, Sizzlers and Queensland Lifesaving. Holt is also in Mean Girls 2. Claire was regularly seen playing Rebekah on The Vampire Diaries. She was a regular in Season 4 to Season 5. Her character, Rebekah Mikaelson, and the Mikaelson family was such a hit, the starlet and her on-screen family were given a spin-off show, The Originals. She left the show at the end of Season 1 and had a special guest role in the series from then on. Personal Life Holt graduated from Stuartholme School in Toowong at the end of 2005. She is involved in several sports: swimming, volleyball, water polo player, and Tae-Kwon-Do, in which she has a black belt. When she was younger, she was in the school choir. Holt became engaged to longtime boyfriend Matt Kaplan in July 2015. The two were married in April of 2017. However, they got divorced a year later due to irreconcilable differences. In December, just over seven months later, Claire announced her engagement to Andrew Joblon, a real estate executive in December of 2017. In March of 2018, she announced that she had suffered a miscarriage and had to have an emergency Dilation and Curettage procedure while pregnant with her and Andrew's first child. Through her miscarriage, she was able to raise awareness for miscarriages and infant deaths and became a member of many awareness groups. On August 8, 2018, Claire and Andrew were married in a California ceremony, where their dog Teddy Holt-Joblon attended. Months later in October of 2018, she announced that she was once again pregnant, with a healthy baby. The gender reveal party was on November 19, 2018, where she and her husband learned that they were having a boy. Filmography Gallery claire h74.jpg claire holt575.jpg claire5744.jpg holt c4.jpg holt claire4.jpg holt478.jpg holt548.png claire h52.jpg claire626.jpg holly 2.jpg claire-holt-2014-bafta-la-awards-season-tea-party-02.jpg claire-holt-in-bello-magazine-march-2014-issue_11.jpg 8998_(1)-1.jpg 1266773.jpg article-2578884-1C36DFF700000578-68_634x744.jpg claire_holt_2012_australians_in_film_awards__benefit_dinner_in_century_city-other.jpg claire-holt-5.jpg claire-holt-2014-bafta-la-awards-season-tea-party-01.jpg Claire-Holt-claire-holt-5379816-398-601.jpg claire-holt-glamoholic-cover-march-02.jpg Claire-Holt-Straight-Hairs.jpg claire-holt-teen-vogue-event-2012.jpg content_Claire-Holt.jpg UK-Film-Council-US-Post-Oscars-Brunch-February-23-2009-claire-holt-27191146-396-594.jpg Claire+Holt+BAFTA+Los+Angeles+18th+Annual+MC5oI5VhRK6l.jpg claire-holt-8.jpg ClareHolt.jpg claire-holt-9.jpg Claire_Holt_3,_2012.jpg Claire-Holt-at-Immortals-Premiere-in-Los-Angeles-11.jpg 1selects_Claire-Holt_038-copy.jpg 55claire.jpg 971890_185788678283718_1389670229_n.jpg Claire+Holt+Vampire+Diaries+Honored+PaleyFest+0lYpHx8y9ahl.jpg claire-holt-and-chord-overstreet-red-carpet-city-year-los-angeles-event06.jpg img_52ddb521cf94c.jpg Clarie_Holt_Wedding.jpg Claire Holt at PaleyFest 2014.jpg Gettyimages-695544388.jpg MV5BZGMyYWM2NTItODU5Zi00YWIxLWE1MDAtZDc3MzNlMDU2Y2Q0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjg5NzczNTQ@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg Claire-holt-292931 768x1024.png External links *Claire Holt at the Internet Movie Database. Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Supporting Cast